Gomenasai
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: "Jika ia benar-benar menyakitimu... Aku tak'kan mengampuninya."... SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasuSaku#friendship#  .
1. Chapter 1

-a/n : Hontou Ni Gomenasai! Bukannya lanjutin Alive malah buat fic baru..T^T.. #dirajam# Maklum, sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Jadi saia sangat sibuk ditambah mood dalam buat critanya g' keluar2. Malah makin banyak crita yang lain minta untuk dituangkan..huhuuu-hu… Ya sudahlah, tanpa banyak cincong lagi.. Happy Reading! ^^

-Disclaimer : Uzumaki Naruto ntu punya Uchiha Sasuke.. Klu Naruto ma Shippudennya punya bang Kishimoto..

-Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasuSaku.

-Genre : Romance/Drama

-Rated : T

-Warning : Boys Love, Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, Typo, alur yang memaksa, Gaje dan lain-lain…

########

-Gomenasai-

#######

**Naruto's POV **

Malam ini hujan turun. Langit hitam yang makin kelam dengan rintik hujan yang membasahi sebagian bumi. Namun, tak ada kilat yang meyambar di atas sana. Ku pandangi itu semua dari jendela kamarku yang kini mengahalau butiran air itu masuk.

Akupun dapat melihat bayanganku yang kini terpantul dijendela ini, Hahh,, ku alihkan pandanganku kearah jam dinding yang kini menunjukan jam 1 malam. Oh tentu bukan. Aku tidak mengidap insomnia atau sejenisnya. Malah aku ini bisa dibilang orang yang mudah terlelap tidur.

Masalah? Ya, mungkin karena hal itu. Sebenarnya sudah genap 5 hari aku bertengkar atau lebih tepatnya mendiamkan diri dengannya. Ya dia sahabatku sekaligus kekasihku. Dan Kami resmi pacaran dibangku SMA.. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok pemuda yang aku kagumi walau diluar itu kami sering berkelahi.. Dia tampan, pintar, bertubuh tinggi, dikagumi banyak orang, terutama para gadis, dan sasuke pun berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Tapi, bukan karena itu aku mengaguminya, karena dialah orang pertama yang mau menerima dan menjadikan aku temannya. Hahh.. Aku jadi ngelantur.

Aku beranjak dari jendela menuju tempat dimana aku bermimpi setiap hari. Aku rebahkan tubuhku sambil menarik selimut sebatas dada dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata ini. Saat itulah aku malah mengingat hari aku bertngkar dengannya.

**-Flashback- **

"Temee! Ohayou!" seruku semangat, menyapa seorang pemuda yang kini berada beberapa meter dari hadapanku.

"Hn. Ohayou dobe." Jawabnya dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ayo." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tanganku ketika aku sudah berada disampingnya. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur aku masih canggung . Padahal hanya genggaman tangan saja sudah membuatku merona. Sebenarnya juga, walau hubunganku dan Sasuke sudah masuk tahun ke-2 kami resmi jadian tapi, kami belum melakukan apa-apa. Baru sebatas gandengan dan pelukan saja.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku bingung. Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku, otomatis membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu dan membuatku jatuh kedalam pelukannya, Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas dan aku dapat mencium aroma wangi khas Sasuke yang menurutku makin membuatku berdebar kencang.

"Sa-Sasuke a-ada apa?" ucapku agak kaget.

Sasuke malah memperat pelukannya terhadapku lalu berbisik kepadaku denagan suara yang berat.

"Kau taukan Naruto... Kita sudah 2 tahun bersama."

"La-lalu?"

Sasuke mengendorkan pelukannya dan menatap lurus kearah mataku dengan kedua bolamatanya yang memukau.

"Jadi.." jeda sesaat. "Aku mau.." ucapnya lagi.

"Ma-maks-" ucapku terputus tak kala aku merasakan sesuatu yang yang hangat dan lembut menekan bibirku. Sa-Sasuke MENCIUMKU! Awalnya hanya ciuman ringan. Namun aku merasakan Sasuke memegang daguku dan memilin bibirku… Aku mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke tapi tak bisa. Rasanya semua tenagaku menghilang dan aku mulai kehabisan nafas, Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil 1 langkah mundur. Aku masih terdiam.

"Maaf , Naruto aku tidak bermaksud un-" aku tidak mendengar ucapannya selanjutnya karena, aku langsung berlari meningalkannya yang masih terpaku ditempat itu.

**-Flashback And- **

"Arrgh!" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi.

"Sial! Aku harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Jika tidak... Aku tidak mau terus begini!" ucapku lansung memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. Besok, aku akan menemui Sasuke.

**Naruto's POV And **

**###########**

_**-Pagi harinya- **_

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke sekolahnya. Berharap dapat bertemu Sasuke lebih cepat untuk menjelaskan sekaligus meminta maaf padanya.

Dan binggo! Tepat di depan gerbang sang target sudah terlihat. Sang target sedang berdiri menyandar disisi kanan gerbang dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Dan tampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

'Sasuke, apa dia menungguku?' batin Naruto yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Sasuke.

Lantas Naruto pun bergegas menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sa- " Naruto vakum.

"Sasuke-kun, ohayou!"

Naruto terperangah, dia mengenali gadis yang kini menghampiri Sasuke. 'Sakura?' batin Naruto berucap.

Seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda tampak menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum yang terkembang. Naruto terdiam diantara para murid lainnya yang tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang. .

"Hn. Ohayou." jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Gomen. menuggu lama ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura sambil meraih tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dan mereka berduapun masuk bersama-sama sambil membicarakan sesutu yang membuat keduanya sekali-kali tersenyum senang. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke dan... Sakura? Sejak kapan?" gumam Naruto tak percaya. Secepat itukah? Secepat itukah Sasuke dapat melupakan Naruto dan menemukan penggantinya? Sedih, cemburu, bingung, dan kesal. Itulah yang sekarang Naruto rasakan dan diapun mulai merasa Sasuke sudah tidak memilki perasaan terhadapnya. Baiklah, dalam masalah ini Naruto juga merasa bersalah dan sekarang ia telah mengakui kesalahannya serta akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Tapi ternyata Sasuke.. Pantas dua hari belakangan ini, Sasuke berhenti mencoba menghubunginya walau tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto karena insiden lima hari yang lalu. Sasukepun tidak lagi berusaha menemuinya atau berbicara pada Naruto. Dan oke! Walau lagi-lagi Naruto hindari dan diamkan... Akhirnya terjawab semua.. Ternyata Sasuke sudah...

"Ohayou, Naruto." sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Lantas Naruto pun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Lalu berbalik badan. Memasang senyum berharap kamuflasenya berhasil.

"OHAYOU! Gaara-senpai!" ucap Naruto riang.

"Kau semangat sekali ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Hehehe.." yang dijawab cengiran ceria Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Ayo masuk." ajaknya pada Naruto.

"Iya!"

##########

"Nah, Gaara-senpai. Aku duluan." ucap Narto hendak memasuki kelasnya.

"Hm, tunggu Naruto." ucap Gaara. Menghentikan Naruto.

"Iya,"

"Kalau ada masalah, jangan segan bercerita ya. Kau tahu? Tidak baik memendam masalah sendirian." ucap Gaara datar namun dapat ditangkap nada ke khawatiran didalamnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara, Naruto teringat kembali masalahnya dengan Sasuke dan kejadin di depan gerbang pagi ini. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan senyum khasnya.

"Terimakasih, Gaara-senpai. Sampai jumpa." ujar Naruto. Lantas masuk ke dalam kekalasnya.

Sepeniggalnya Naruto. Gaara pun melangkah ke kelasnya sendiri.'Aku tahu. Aku tahu Naruto. Uchiha itu yang membuatmu begini. Jika dia benar-benar menyakitimu...' batin Gaara sembari berhenti dan menengok ke belakang tepat pada kelas Naruto lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dengan mata aqua marinenya yang berkilat tajam lalu berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan langkah ke kelasnya. 'Aku takkan menagampuninya.'

-TBC-

a\n : Bagaimana? Arigatou! Yang mengikuti fic ini dan bersedia mereviewnya! #hug# -didepak-.. jika reader suka dengan fic ini, chapter 2-nya akan saia publish secepatnya! Tararengkyuuu!... -mabur-

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer : Uzumaki Naruto ntu punya Uchiha Sasuke.. Klu Naruto ma Shippudennya punya bang Kishimoto..

-Pairing : SasuNaru (pasti). GaaNaru (dikit), SasuSaku (friendship), LeeSaku (=.='a)

-Genre : Romance/Drama

-Rated : T

-Warning : Boys Love, OOC, AU, Typo, alur yang memaksa, Gaje dan lain-lain…

########

-Gomnasai-

#######

-Chapter 2-

"Ohayou, Kiba!" sapa Naruto pada pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan gambar segitiaga merah dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Oi, ohayou. Nar!" jawab Kiba sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang kini berjalan ke tempat duduknya di bangku ke-3, tepat di meja baris pertama dari pintu kelas. Sedangkan Kiba, duduk dibangku baris ke-2 sejajar dengan meja Naruto. Lalu Kibapun menghampiri Naruto yang kini duduk manis dibangkunya setelah membanting tasnya sendiri dimejanya. Oya, sistem duduk disini setiap siswa duduk sendiri-sendiri. Di kelas ini ada 5 baris. Setiap baris terdiri dari 6 meja.

Kiba menyeret kursinya ke samping meja Naruto.

"Napa, Nar? Lagi ada masalah?" ujar Kiba.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto kurang jelas, sebab suaranya teredam karena Naruto membenenamkan wajahnya pada lengannya di atas meja.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kiba menghela napas sejenak. Sebenarnya Kiba sudah tahu masalah Naruto, hanya basa-basi sedikit bolehkan? Lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. .

"Hei, Sasuke!" seru Kiba.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap pintu dan yang terlihat hanya siswa-siswi yang masuk dan hendak keluar dari kelas.

"Hahh, sudah kuduga." ucap Kiba.

_'Ctak' _

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba dengan ekspresi horor. Merasakan hawa pembunuh yang kuat, Kiba langsung kabur keluar kelas.

"KIBAA! AWAS KAU YAAA!" seru Naruto berteriak yang membuat sebagian dari siswa-siswi di dalam kelas menatapnya heran. Merasakan tatapan aneh ditunjukan padanya, Naruto langsung mengucapkan maaf dengan wajah yang memerah + senyum salah tinkah dan sukses membuat sebagian siswa yang diduga Fans Boy rahasianya histeris dalam hati-?- Yare-yare~

"Haha.. Gomen ne~" Tak sengaja Naruto memandang meja Sasuke dibaris ke-2 dimeja pertama. kosong. Dan tasnyapun tidak ada. Ternyata Sasuke belum masuk kelas padahal tadi Sasuke sudah masuk duluan... Kini arah pandangnya berpindah ke meja Sakura yang terletak sejajar dengan Sasuke di baris ketiga. Kosong.

Sinar dimata safir itu sedikit meredup. Pikirannya telah melayang kemana-mana.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Bertemu Sasuke saja sulit, Bagaimana bisa menjelaskannya semuanya? Bagaimana?" gumam Naruto kembali membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

'Sasuke...'

##########

**-Di Waktu Yang Sama- **

"Sasuke-kun, sebentar ya. Aku mau memberi laporan ini dulu ke ketua OSIS." ucap Sakura sambil tersenuam manis.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelah mendengar itu Sakura pun langsung masuk ke ruang OSIS. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang memilih menyandar pada dinding putih dibelakangnya dengan cuek.

"Oh, Uchiha. Tumben kau ada disini? Berminat masuk OSIS?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender sambil membawa map ditangan kanannya. Bersama seseorang dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Sasuke menatap kedua orang yang 'menyapanya' itu dengan pandangan sinis. "Diamlah, Hyuuga. aku sama sekali tidak butuh pendapatmu."

"Oh, baiklah kalau aku mengganggumu uchiha." ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Hyuuga Neji. Dengan seringain bermain di wajah tampannya.

"Eh." dengus Sasuke.

"Neji." tegur seorang pemuda dibelakang Neji yang tak lain adalah Gaara. Neji menoleh kebelakang.

"Ayolah Gaara, ini termaksud 'keakraban' antara senior dan jenior dalam sekolah kan'?" ucapnya.

Gaara melirik Neji dengan datar. "Seterah." ucapnya datar lalu mendahului Neji masuk keruangan OSIS. Sesaat Onyx bertemu aquamarine dalam satu tatapan sekilas tetapi tajam sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu bercat coklat itu.

"Yah. dia marah. Baiklah Uchiha, sampai jumpa." ujar Neji yang lalu menyusul Gaara masuk keruangan OSIS. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendengus kesal. Tapi dia sangat benci pada tatapan senior berambut merah yang tadi berpapasan mata dengannya. Menyebalkan.

**-Sasuke POV- **

"Cih, menyebalkan." gerutuku sekarang aku harus menunggu Sakura yang sedang menyerahkan sesuatu pada ketua OSIS yang selalu meneriaki 'semangat masa muda' setiap harinya. Ya, orang yang sangat langka dan unik. Jadi ngelantur. Hahh.. Sudah genap lima hari tapi.. Ternyata aku salah, kupikir Sakura bisa.. Naruto.. Apa kau belum bisa memaafkan aku?

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun?" ucap seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Sakura.

"Tidak." ucapku singkat padanya.

"Oh, ayo kita masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Hn." ucapku singkat.

Disepanjang jalan menuju kelas aku dan Sakura hanya terdiam. Sampai..

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau ini, kau pasti sudah tau kan'? Hahh.. Aku bingung dengan hubungan kalian, hihihi.. tapi lucu juga shi, bisa-bisanya Sasuke-kun bisa jadi OOC seperti ini hanya karena Naru-chan." goda Sakura dengan menyebalkan. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir hanya karena si Dobe aku bisa OOC begini. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya, ya?

"Jangan panggil dia dengan tambahan 'chan' Sakura." tegurku.

Aku melihat Sakura tertawa. "Ups, hehe.. Iya, iya.. Dasar seme pelit." ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku hanya melirik Sakura sekilas. Dasar seperti anak kecil saja. Mirip seperti si Dobe. Walau, aku lebih suka jika melihat Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya saat kesal padaku.

"Oya! Pokoknya kamu tenang saja, Sasuke-kun! Aku akan tetap membantumu! Serahan padaku, Ok!" ucap Sakura penuh semangat. Aku haya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturannya itu.

"Arigatou." ucapku singkat.

"Hee? Waah, kau tersenyum ya? Tersenyum ya? Wah, benar!" ucapnya heboh.

"Urusai."jawabku sambil mempercepat langkahku.

"Aihh. Tersenyum lagi dong~ jarang-jarang lho, aku melihatmu tersenyum.. Ayo senyum lagi!" serunya mencoba menyamai langkahku.

"Tidak."

"Tersenyum!"

"tidak."

"Tersenyum."

"Tidak."

"Tersenyum Sasuke-kuuunn!"

"Tidak."

**-Sasuke POV And-**

"Sasuke, belum datang juga?" ucap Naruto lirih

."Ohayou." ucap seseorang. Naruto yang belakangan ini kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lengannya di atas meja lalu mendongak. Benar saja itu Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru masuk ke ke kelas. Tepat dibelakang Sakura ada Sasuke yang dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Sebelum mencapai bangkunya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku Naruto.

Onyx bertemu Safir

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain. Merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat, namun sulit untuk diobati sekarang. Dikarenakan perasaan yang membelenggu tak bisa diutarakan secara gamblang hanya karena masalah sepele. ya, sepele. Tapi kenapa sesulit ini untuk meminta maaf? Sampai sang pemilik mata safir mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah tak sanggup menatap kemilau langit malam yang menatapnya itu.

'Dasar Baka! Usuratonkachi! Dobe! Kenapa kau malah membuang muka, Naruto?' gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Mengutuk apa yang dilakukannya. Tanpa Naruto sadari sang pemilik mata onyx terlihat kecewa dan pedih, hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kemabali berjalan setelah terhenti sejenak. Akhirnya terdengar bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

* * *

-TBC-

a\n : Hyyaa.. akhirnya chapter 2 nya slese... Masih terlalu pendekkah? Gomenasai, kalau pendek.. T.T.. Oya, Sakura disini hanya friendship saja dengan Sasuke yang membantunya untuk baikkan ma Naruto.. Fiuh. sudahlah saia usahakan mengupdate lebih cepat. untuk Alive mungkin setelah fic ini tamat, baru akan saia update.. Hehe.. XD #dirajam#

-Review?-


End file.
